Blind Date
Blind Date ist die vierzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie Roswell. Kurzüberblick Liz wird von einem Radiosender als Kandidatin für ein geheimnisvolles Blind Date ausgewählt und Maria springt als Sängerin von Alex' Band für das große Abschlusskonzert ein. Währenddessen suchen Michael und Isabel allein nach Nasedo. Der niedergeschlagene Max lässt sich von Kyle dazu überreden, mit ihm um die Häuser zu ziehen... Inhalt Teaser thumb|Gewonnen...Alex Whitman sitzt im Crashdown Café und spielt auf seinem Bass. Er freut sich darauf, dass seine Band The Whit's am kommenden Freitag ein Konzert eröffnen wird. Zusammen mit Liz Parker und Maria DeLuca hört Alex im Radio eine Werbung für die Aktion, in deren Rahmen das Konzert stattfinden soll: Der Sender organisiert am Valentinstag ein Blind Date zwischen zwei Hörern. Liz findet die Idee furchtbar, Maria meint, sie sei romantisch. Da taucht ein Radioteam auf: Liz wurde für die Veranstaltung ausgewählt. Nun gesteht Maria, Liz und sich angemeldet zu haben. Liz ist entgeistert. Kapitel 1 thumb|Liz ist sauer auf MariaLiz und Maria sprechen in der Schule über das Blind Date. Maria findet die Idee nach wie vor hervorragend, doch Liz ist das alles sehr unangenehm. Sie treffen auf Alex, der mit einem Aushang nach einer neuen Sängerin für seine Band sucht, weil sich die bisherige Sängerin Wendy mit Masern angesteckt hat. Maria drängt sich Alex auf und er erklärt sich schließlich bereit, sie am Nachmittag vorsingen zu lassen. Da wird Liz von einer Horde Mädchen umschwärmt, die alles über das Radio Date wissen wollen. Max Evans beobachtet sie niedergeschlagen. Kyle Valenti kommt dazu. Er sagt, er könne verstehen, wie es Max jetzt ginge. Erst habe sie Kyle gesagt, er wäre der einzige, um dann Max schöne Augen zu machen. Kyle meint, es sei schmerzhaft, wenn man Schluss macht. Doch Max streitet ab, dass er und Liz Schluss gemacht hätten; sie seien ja nicht zusammen gewesen. Kyle beobachtet weiter, wie Max leidet. Er meint, es hätte ihn ja wirklich ziemlich erwischt. Der Typ, den der Radiosender für Liz aussuchen wird, tut Kyle leid, denn Liz würde sich auch in ihn verlieben und dann nähme die Leidenschaft ihren Lauf... Er lässt Max mit dem Gedanken sitzen. thumb|Maria und Die Whit'sMaria kommt zur Bandprobe in Alex' Garage. Sie hat ihre Noten mitgebracht und will, dass die Band ihre Stücke spielt. Doch die Jungs haben ihre eigenen Songs. Maria erklärt, sie wollten doch den Wettbewerb gewinnen, und der werde nun mal von einem Radiosender veranstaltet. Also müssten sie die Songs spielen, die auch immer wieder im Radio laufen. Alex versucht ihr zu erklären, dass sie Popsongs mitgebracht hat, seine Band aber die Alternative dazu sei. Die Jungs aus der Band meinen, sie wüssten ja nicht einmal, ob Maria singen kann. Sie verlangt ein C. Max sitzt mit Michael Guerin und Isabel Evans zusammen im Crashdown. Michael meint, die Wandmalerei sei eine Karte. Max reagiert mürrisch. Isabel will wissen, was mit ihm los ist. Er beobachtet Liz am Tresen und sagt, es wäre sinnlos, in etwas zu investieren, das zum Scheitern verurteilt ist. Michael sagt, er solle seine persönlichen Probleme außen vor lassen, aber Max bezieht sich auf Michaels Suchaktion. Max befürchtet nach wie vor, Nasedo könnte ein Killer sein, aber Michael will davon nichts hören. Er will weiter nach ihm suchen. Er verlässt das Café. Isabel bittet Max, nachsichtiger mit Michael zu sein. Sie weiß nicht, was sie in Bezug auf Nasedo glauben soll, aber sie meint, sie sollten ihm zumindest zuhören. Doch Max glaubt, die Suche sei falsch. thumb|Liz spricht im RadioDas Radioteam ist wieder im Crashdown und interviewt Liz. Der Moderator kann nicht glauben, dass sie keinen Freund hat. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Max bestätigt Liz dies aber. Daraufhin fragt der Moderator nach Liz' Vorlieben. Das Ergebnis ist ein ernster, dunkelhaariger, geheimnisvoller junger Mann von Außerhalb... Kapitel 2 Alex und seine Band sind beim Vorspielen. Die Richter sind wenig begeistert und ungeduldig. Sie wollen endlich die Sängerin hören. Doch Maria verspätet sich. Als sie endlich aufkreuzt und die Jungs als ihre Band bezeichnet, ist Alex sauer. Doch Maria erklärt ihm, es ginge nur um Personality, sie sollen einfach spielen und sie den Rest machen lassen. thumb|Liz vermittelt zwischen Maria und AlexLiz beobachtet vom Personalraum aus das Crashdown Café. Maria kommt dazu und will wissen, was sie macht. Liz sagt, sie habe schon befürchtet, Maria sei einer von denen, einer der gutaussehenden, ernsten, dunkelhaarigen jungen Männer von Außerhalb, die im Crashdown Schlange stehen. Maria fragt sie, ob sie an diesem Tag schon mal an Max gedacht hat, was Liz verneinen muss. Dadurch sieht Maria ihre Mission als erfüllt an. Sie will über Klamotten für das Konzert reden und zeigt Liz, was sie eingekauft hat. Liz ist verwundert; Maria hatte schon ein Outfit. Doch die Kostüme sind für die Jungs. Da kommt Alex die Treppe herunter. Er ist sauer und beleidigt. Liz vermittelt. Sie findet einen einfachen Kompromiss. Außerdem, so sagt sie, könnten die beiden zufrieden sein, dass sie nicht zu einem Blind Date gehen müssen, bei dem die ganze Stadt zuschaut. Michael besucht Isabel. Er glaubt, die Karte entziffert zu haben. Isabel ist unsicher. Sie schiebt erst das Konzert und dann Max vor. Doch Michael bleibt hartnäckig und schließlich begleitet sie ihn. thumb|Max gesteht seine LiebeLiz macht sich fertig für das Date. Da taucht Max auf ihrer Dachterrasse auf. Er gesteht ihr seine Liebe und küsst sie. Als die Hupe eines Autos ertönt, erwacht Liz jedoch aus ihren Tagträumen: Das Radioteam ist da. Sie lernt Doug Shellow kennen, den jungen Mann, den der Sender für ihr Date ausgesucht hat. Max hört derweil im Radio, wie die beiden zu einem romantischen Abendessen aufbrechen. Frustriert schaltet er ab. Da ertönen Rufe unter seinem Fenster: Es ist Kyle mit seinen Freunden. Die Jungs sind betrunken. Kyle will das Kriegsbeil begraben, mit Max zu dem Konzert gehen, und den Kerl anschauen, mit dem Liz ausgegangen ist. Da keiner von den Jungs noch fahren sollte, erklärt Max sich bereit, mitzugehen. thumb|Liz' Date Doug ShellowLiz und Doug sitzen verkrampft bei ihrem Date, die Leute vom Radio beobachten sie vom Nachbartisch aus. Doug erzählt Liz von den Mädchen aus seinem Archäologiestudium: Sie seien so ernst, als ob sie ständig uralte Geheimnisse enträtseln würden. Liz kann das gut nachvollziehen. Max und Kyle beobachten die beiden von draußen. Max hat bald genug und will nach Hause. Aber Kyle hält ihn zurück. In eben diesem Moment drängt der Radiomoderator Doug dazu, Liz zu küssen. Max ist völlig entgeistert. Doug flüstert Liz seinen Plan zu, durch die Hintertür zu verschwinden. Da entdeckt Liz Max. Doch Doug zieht sie mit sich zur Küche. thumb|Max hat einen im TeeKyle bietet dem völlig fertigen Max einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann an. Max will erst nicht, lässt sich dann aber doch überreden. Er ist auf der Stelle volltrunken, fängt ein Wettrennen mit Kyle an und verschwindet dann. Kapitel 3 Michael und Isabel kommen bei der Bibliothek an. Auf Isabels Nachfrage hin erklärt Michael, wie er herausgefunden hat, dass die Bibliothek ein bedeutender Ort ist. Seine Erklärung läuft darauf hinaus, dass er es einfach wusste. Isabel findet das unheimlich. Sie will gern einen Rückzieher machen. Doch Michael besteht darauf, Nasedo eine Antwort zu schicken. thumb|Max dankt Kyle für die neue PerspektiveKyle sucht in der Stadt nach Max und findet ihn auf einem Vordach. Max dankt Kyle für die neue Perspektive. Kyle ist nicht sicher, ob es so eine gute Idee war, Max abzufüllen, doch der widerspricht. Er erklärt Kyle, er habe die Wahrheit nicht sehen wollen und sich Jahre lang versteckt. Doch jetzt will er den wahren Max rauslassen. Kyle befürchtet nun, Max wäre schwul. Max beglückwünscht Kyle zu seinem Sinn für Humor und seine guten Sprüche. Kyle will ganz offen reden: Max und Liz sind verliebt, stellt er fest, und fragt Max, warum sie nicht zusammen sind. Max sagt, das Problem sei, dass er ein ernster, dunkelhaariger, geheimnisvoller Mann von Außerhalb sei. Kyle weist ihn darauf hin, dass er dann doch genau das sei, was Liz will. Da ist auch Max mit seiner Weisheit am Ende. Kyle meint, sie seien beide am Ende, aber Max glaubt, das seien sie erst, wenn sie aufgeben. Er will, dass sie Liz gemeinsam zurückerobern. Kyle fragt ihn, wie er sich das vorstellt, ob sie Liz teilen sollen. Doch Max ist schon damit beschäftigt, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Liz und Doug flüchten sich ins Crashdwon Café. Doug findet, normaler als das Crashdown ist nicht möglich, aber Liz glaubt, normal sein in Roswell ist ein Widerspruch in sich. Liz möchte gern in das Konzert gehen, doch Doug meint, es fange erst in einer Stunde an, und bis dahin hätte er Liz gern ganz für sich allein. Die Jungs aus Alex' Band rätseln, wer die Hauptgruppe des Konzerts sein könnte. Da kommen die Radioleute herein. Sie stellen Maria Matt Walden von der Plattenfirma vor, der nach neuen Talenten sucht. Er freut sich darauf, Maria und ihre Band zu hören. Alex stellt richtig, dass es sich um seine Band handelt. thumb|Ein Zeichen für NasedoMichael legt mit Seil ein Symbol auf den Rasen der Bibliothek und tränkt es mit Benzin. Isabel zögert noch immer. Sie fragt, ob es nicht reicht, dass sie einander hätten. Sie fürchtet, dass Michael nicht finden könnte, was er sucht, oder dass er es findet, und sie und Max dann nicht mehr braucht. Michael sagt, das sei unmöglich. Er zündet das Symbol an. Max und Kyle sind auf Liz' Dachterrasse. Max malt mit seinen Kräften ein Herz mit seinen und Liz' Initialen an die Wand. Er will ihre Beziehung dort in Ordnung bringen, wo er sie vermasselt hat. Kyle lobt ihn für sein Werk; er könnte so etwas Tiefschürfendes nicht. Dann will er von Max wissen, ob er damit wirklich weiter kommt. Die beiden tauschen ihre Erfahrungen mit Liz aus: Max erklärt, sie hätten sich in die Seele gesehen, Kyle kann nur mit Rumknutschen punkten. Max will gehen, aber Kyle überredet ihn, in Liz' Schlafzimmer zu klettern. Doug erzählt Liz von seiner Ausbildung. Da werden sie von den Radioleuten entdeckt und verschwinden die Treppe hinauf. thumb|Max, Liz und nochmal MaxIn Liz' Zimmer durchstöbert Kyle Liz' Kommode, während Max die Bilder von Liz' Freunden so ändert, dass alle sein Gesicht tragen. Da kommen Liz und Doug herein. Liz ist völlig entgeistert. Max rechtfertigt sich damit, dass er und Kyle völlig betrunken sind. Liz will von Kyle wissen, was er Max angetan hat, doch Max mahnt ihn nichts Privates auszuplaudern. Liz, die mit dem Schlimmsten rechnet, bittet Kyle, nichts von dem zu glauben, das Max vielleicht erzählt haben könnte. Doch Max ist ihr keine große Hilfe. Sie verschwindet mit Max nach draußen, während Kyle den widerstrebenden Doug aufhält. Liz will Max in Sicherheit bringen, bis er wieder nüchtern ist. Doch er glaubt nicht, dass das bald der Fall sein wird: Die Wirkung des Alkohols lässt nicht nach. Er zeigt Liz seine Zeichnung und bringt sie zum Leuchten. Da werden Stimmen von drinnen laut: Kyle kann Doug nicht länger aufhalten. Plötzlich ist auch das Radioteam da - und sehr erstaunt darüber, Doug ringend mit einem anderen Jungen in Liz' Bett vorzufinden. Gleichzeitig verschwinden Max und Liz von der Dachterrasse... Kapitel 4 Vor dem Auftritt der Band ist Maria sehr nervös. Sie macht Atemübungen und die Jungs amüsieren sich über sie. thumb|Ein Kaleidoskop aus LichtMax läuft mit Liz durch die Straßen von Roswell. Er will weiterlaufen, an irgendeinen Ort gehen, an dem niemand sie kennt. Liz kann nicht glauben, was er sagt; sie glaubt, der Alkohol lasse ihn Unsinn reden. Aber Max betont, es sei wahr, genau wie seine Gefühle für Liz. Er verwandelt das Licht einer Straßenlaterne in ein Kaleidoskop und schaltet die Alarmanlage eines geparkten Autos ein. Liz möchte ihm gern glauben, aber sie denkt, dass er am nächsten Tag, wenn er wieder nüchtern ist, einen Rückzieher machen wird. Sie sagt, ihre Beziehung könnte niemals normal sein. Max lässt die Parkuhren Funken sprühen. Er fragt Liz, was am Normal-Sein so toll ist. Michael und Isabel stehen vor den Überresten ihres Signalfeuers. Niemand ist gekommen. Isabel beseitigt die Spuren des Feuers. Michael ist enttäuscht. Er glaubt, Nasedo würde niemals kommen, es würde niemals irgendjemand zu ihm kommen. Isabel versichert ihm, dass sie kommen wird, wann immer er sie braucht. Sie gehen gemeinsam fort. thumb|Liz ruft ein TaxiLiz versucht, ein Taxi für sich und Max zu bekommen. Aber sie weiß nicht genau, wo sie eigentlich sind. Max entdeckt den Bus des Radioteams und macht die Leute auf sich aufmerksam. Alex' Band, The Whit's, hat ihren großen Auftritt. Als Maria die Zuschauermassen sieht, marschiert sie geradewegs wieder von der Bühne. Alex folgt ihr und redet ihr gut zu, aber Maria ist außer sich vor Panik. Die Preisrichterin kommt zu den beiden und berichtet, dass die Hauptgruppe nicht kommen wird. thumb|Wer soll es sein?Da betritt das Radioteam die Bühne. Der Moderator ist ungläubig begeistert, dass er nicht nur sein Traumpaar Liz und Doug, sondern mit Kyle und Max auch noch zwei von Liz' Exfreunden präsentieren kann. Liz will Max, dem es nicht gut geht, nach Hause bringen, aber so leicht lässt der Moderator sie nicht davonkommen. Er erwartet eine Entscheidung und bittet die Jungs um abschließende Statements. Doug betont, Liz habe ein normales Date gewollt, Kyle sagt, er sei nur zufällig nominiert worden. Max stößt das Mikrofon beiseite und gibt Liz einen langen Kuss. Sie hat Visionen von all ihren gemeinsamen Momenten. Max kommt wieder zu sich. Er entschuldigt sich und verschwindet von der Bühne. Maria meint, sie müssten irgendetwas tun, um die Situation zu retten. Sie überwindet sich und geht zurück auf die Bühne. Liz läuft Max nach. Sie will wissen, ob er all das ernst gemeint hat, was er an dem Abend gesagt hat. Aber Max kann sich nicht erinnern. Er entschuldigt sich erneut und geht. Liz steht niedergeschmettert im Publikum, als Maria zu singen beginnt. thumb|Nasedo?Ein Mann nähert sich der Bibliothek. Mit einer Handbewegung lässt er das Symbol von Michael und Isabel erneut aufflammen. Er verbrennt ein Foto von den drei Aliens und verschwindet in der Nacht. Zitate *'Radiomoderator': "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Liz Parker! Ihr Leben ist im Begriff, sich zu ändern, denn wir werden für Sie den Traummann finden, den, den Sie schon immer gesucht haben. Was geht Ihnen denn jetzt gerade durch den Kopf, Liz?" Liz: "Oh, ähm... Also das kann ich auf keinen Fall im Radio sagen." *'Maria': "Ich weiß nicht, wo dein Problem liegt. Das könnte doch 'n Volltreffer werden, dein maßgeschneiderter Traummann - die menschliche Version." Liz: "Es ist demütigend, peinlich, kränkend, oder wie immer du es sonst nennen willst. Ich glaube, ich werde sehr lange brauchen, um dir das zu verzeihen." *'Maria': "Entschuldige mal. Mittwochs abends im Pizza Pen. Würdest du's ihm sagen?" Liz: "Oh, ja. Sie ist sehr gut in Karaoke." Alex: "Ah, ah ja, schon möglich, aber wir machen richtige Musik, weißt du." *'Isabel' (zu Max): "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich wäre, wenn ich die letzten fünfzig Jahre allein verbracht hätte. Wenn du Nasedo wärst, würdest du nicht wollen, dass wir dir zuhören?" *'Liz': "Was willst du hier, Max?" Max: "Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass du jemand anderen findest. Ich liebe dich, Liz. Ich werde dich immer lieben." *'Kyle': "Du, mein Freund, hast einen im Tee. Wie viel hast du getrunken?" Max (hält die Finger zwei Zentimeter weit auseinander): "So viel." Kyle: "Was für ein Weichei." *'Michael': "Das ist die Konstellation, die ich im Traum gesehen hab'. Das ist Aries, der Widder. Das weiß ich aus Büchern. Und das ist das Symbol, das Nasedo in der Höhle hinterlassen hat. Wenn du einen Stadtplan von Roswell nimmst, und ihn richtig herum hältst, wenn Aries sich darüber befindet, was übrigens im April ist, dann sind alle anderen Symbole an einem bestimmten Ort. Und zwar hier neben der Bücherei." Isabel (ungläubig): "Woher hast du das alles gewusst, Michael?" Michael: "Ich wusste es einfach." *'Max': "Ich hab' mich jahrelang versteckt. Jahrelang." (legt Kyle die Hände auf die Schultern) "Aber es wird Zeit, dass der wahre Max rauskommt." Kyle: "Du bist doch nicht zufällig schwul, oder?" Max (lacht): "Sehr komisch, Kyle, wirklich komisch. Egal, was für'n Riesenesel du auch bist, du hast immer einen guten Spruch auf Lager." *'Max': "Wir erobern sie zurück!" Kyle: "Wie denn?" Max: "Wir zeigen ihr, was wir für sie empfinden, und dann vergisst sie diesen oberflächlichen Schönling, und kommt zu uns zurück." Kyle: "Schönling..." Max: "Komm mit!" Kyle: "Und wie...? Wollen wir sie uns beide teilen? Jede zweite Woche, montags, mittwochs, freitags, jedes zweite Wochenende?" *'Michael': "Isabel, ich sag' dir, Max irrt sich. Nasedo ist der einzige, den wir haben." Isabel: "Wir haben doch uns. Ist das nicht genug?" Michael geht zu ihr und nimmt sie in den Arm. Isabel: "Weißt du, ich hab' Angst davor, dass du nicht findest, was du suchst. Oder dass du es findest, und Max und mich nicht mehr brauchst." Michael: "Das ist unmöglich, okay?" *'Kyle': "Wie weit sind du und Liz gegangen?" Max (verträumt): "Wir haben uns in die Seele gesehen." *'Max': "Du bist meine Traumfrau, Liz." Liz: "Und wenn ich dir das glaube heute Abend?" Max: "Dann sind wir glücklich bis ans Ende unserer Tage." Liz: "Und was ist mit... morgen? Wenn dir wieder klar ist, wer du wirklich bist und du deine Fantasien vergessen hast?" Max: "Dann hab' ich noch dich." *'Michael': "Vergiss es einfach, er wird nicht kommen." Isabel: "Vielleicht nicht heute abend." Michael: "Nein, niemals. Es kommt nie jemand zu mir." Isabel: "Ich komm' zu dir. ... Wann immer du mich brauchst." Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Shiri Appleby als Liz Parker *Jason Behr als Max Evans *Katherine Heigl als Isabel Evans *Majandra Delfino als Maria DeLuca *Brendan Fehr als Michael Guerin *Colin Hanks als Alex Whitman *Nick Wechsler als Kyle Valenti *William Sadler als Sheriff Jim Valenti Obwohl William Sadler als Sheriff Jim Valenti im Vorspann geführt ist, tritt er in dieser Folge nicht auf. Gastauftritte *James O'Shea als Doug Shellow *Michael Yurchak als Radiomoderator Nebendarsteller *Jonathan David Bouck als Markos *Derrex Brady als Chris *Ben Busch als Nicky *Patricia Skeriotis als Female Judge *Joshua Hutchinson als Male Judge *Matt Walden als Matt Walden *Krysta Burgos als Girl 1 Kategorie:Episode (Staffel 1)